Feelings Mask
by Blue-Azul-Acero
Summary: Mundo Alterno los padres de Arnold son agentes especiales que resuelven crímenes de la sombra, luego de un incidente provocado en la unidad central, la cual se llevo varias vidas Arnold toma la decición de seguir el mismo camino de sus padres y atrapar a la sombra para que pague por sus crimines...


Este fanfic no está vasado la serie (cartoon) Hey Arnold, solo tome a los personajes prestados para hacer esta historia espero que les guste… los personajes de Hey Arnold son del creador _**Graig Batlett.**_ Solo los uso para esta loca historia que se me ha ocurrido espero les guste

~~~~~~ cambio de escena

** pensamientos

/Flash Back /

 **FEELINGS MASK**

 **Cap 1: Inicios**

En la unidad central de Hillwood, los agentes especiales Miles y Stela estaban revisando la información, los movimientos de criminal llamado la sombra

Miles: estoy seguro que debe haber una conexión en todo esto, no creo que la sombra ataque al azar estos lugares

Stella: hemos revisado cada uno de los casos y siempre que tenemos a un testigo la sombra se encarga de eliminarlos, Miles no quisiera decir esto pero estoy seguro que tenemos un topo en la central

Capitan Monst : entonces debemos tener cuidado de todo lo que se diga o hablemos en la central hasta que no descubramos quien es el topo

Miles: de acuerdo capitán, aun así deberíamos aseguraron de que no haya micrófonos ocultos que puedan perjudicar el caso

Capitan Monst los mira y saca una hoja y escribe algo dándoselo a Miles en sus manos el cual decía: muy bien parece que no tenemos opción, de ahora en adelante todo lo que obtengan y lo que descubran lo mantendrán oculto y secreto de toda la central, quiero que me informen solo a mí, no aquí, si es posible en mi casa donde podemos hablar más cómodamente, desde este momento están trabajando en secreto.

Miles lo lee discretamente y luego abraza a su esposa dándole la nota para que lo lea también ella

Capitan Monst De acuerdo hasta no estar seguros, los casos relacionados a la sombra serán por el momento algo que le dejaremos a la unidad especial, desde este momento quedan fuera del caso

Miles: pero capitán… no podemos,

Capita Monst: no me estas escuchando Shortman, desde este momento tu esposa y tu están fuera del caso de la sombra, llamare especialmente a la unidad especial para que ellos se hagan cargo

Stella: pero capitán hemos trabajado en este caso desde su inicio no podemos dejar que otros agentes se hagan cargo

Capitan Monst: no me estas escuchando Shortman están fuera del caso ahora quiero que salgan de mi oficina y busquen otros casos que resolver

Al salir de la oficina del capitán Miles da un golpe a su escritorio

Miles: maldición, no puedo creerlo

Stella: tranquilo amor, encontraremos la forma de volver al caso, solo tenemos que ser pacientes

Miles: la sombra nos lleva la ventaja esta vez, pero te juro Stella que lo atraparemos para que pague todos sus crimines

Arnold: hola mamá, papá como les fue el día de hoy

Miles solo mira a su hijo y sonríe: bien campeón y tú cómo va la escuela

Arnold: bien, ayudo a muchos de mis compañeros con sus problemas y se sienten cómodos y tranquilos cuando los ayudo, siento que estoy a un paso más cerca de ser un gran psicólogo, me gusta ayudar a las personas y resolver sus problemas

Miles: oíste eso Stela nuestro pequeño Arnold será un psicólogo

Arnold: papá no soy pequeño ya tengo 16 años

Stella: ayudaste a tus abuelos con la renta en la casa de huéspedes

Arnold: Si al terminar la escuela fui a casa de mis abuelos y los ayude como siempre, me encanta ir a visitarlos siempre pasan cosas raras en la casa de huéspedes, mientras decía eso su madre empezó a cocinar

Miles: siempre han sido así, desde que tengo memoria creo que mi padre es un poco masoquista

Arnold: porque dices eso papá?

Miles: bueno, creo que ya estás en edad de saberlo tus abuelos se conocen de toda la vida, su historia al principio no fue la mejor, ya que tu abuela en ese entonces era una buscapleitos y se metía mucho con tu abuelo, de hecho se podría decir que era su brabucona personal

Arnold: en serio, pero como se enamoraron no puedo creer que la abuela haya sido asi con mi abuelo

Miles: aun lo sigue haciendo, porque crees que le da sandia a tu abuelo cuando sabe que eso sacara de quicio a tu abuelo

Arnold: ahora que lo dices él siempre se queja de eso

Miles: en realidad le encanta, puede que tu abuelo no lo diga pero la forma de ser de mi madre es única y él siempre me decía busca una mujer que pueda hacer tu vida una aventura, para que quieras una vida tranquila y aburrida, si todos los días puedes tener un reto, te digo algo hijo,

Arnold solo asiente

Miles: al principio pensé que tal vez terminaría como mi padre siendo un masoquista, ya que, según dicen uno siempre busca algo parecido a tus padres, pero cuando conocí a tu madre, las cosas fueron diferentes

Arnold: que tanto?

Stella sirvió la comida para su familia y se sentó mirando a su hijo

Stella: bueno cuando nos conocimos ambos éramos novatos en la academia de policía recién graduados, aunque debo decir que aun en ese entonces creían que las mujeres no pidan hacer mucho así que estaba decidida a mostrar lo contrario, bueno volviendo a la historia, tu padre estaba persiguiendo a un ladrón…

/Flash Back /

Miles: Alto hay, +corría lo más rápido que podía +

El ladrón corría lo más rápido posible llego a un edificio en construcción y uso todo lo que estaba a su alcance para bloquear el camino del policía

Miles: no te escaparas

Miles lo alcanza y ambos caen la pela dio inicio Miles trato de llegar a su pistola pero el ladrón logro hacer que la soltara y patearla lejos ambos empezaron a rodar por el suelo hasta que se les acabo el piso cayendo sin remedio del segundo Miles callo sobre el ladrón

Stella estas bien

Miles: si creo que si, por lo menos lo atrape + frota su cabeza y mira a la chica + vaya… creo que acabo de caer al cielo

Stella: que halagador pero creo que deberías pararte el sospechoso parece que se fracturó una costilla

Miles: lo siento se para rápido y mira a la chica revisando al sospechoso, si creo que una costilla fracturada por la caída, tendremos que llevarlo al hospital y de paso que te revisen nunca se sabe

Stella: no insisto además tú lo atrapaste

/Fin al Flash Back /

Miles: si fue todo una suerte atraparlo ese día pude conocer a tu madre aunque trabajamos en el mismo departamento teníamos diferentes compañeros, además es dulce amable y gentil solo la he visto ruda cuando está atrapando criminales, pero debo decir que tu abuelo tenía razón en algo

Arnold: en que papá?

Miles abrazando a Stella

Miles que mi vida es toda una aventura hijo, amo a tu padre y al pasar cada día con ella siento que mi vida es más interesante desde el momento en que la conocí

Arnold: ojala y me toque un amor como el de ustedes

Stella: no lo sé hijo cada romance es diferente puede que sea como el nuestro o puede que sea como el de tu abuelo y abuelo

Arnold: dios no, como me voy a enamorar de una mujer que me trata mal, aun no entiendo como mi abuelo se fue a enamorar de su acosadora personal

Miles: uno nunca sabe hijo… uno nunca sabe

Hola Miles

Miles: que pasa Robert?

Robert supe que los sacaron del caso de la sombra

Miles: ufs no me lo recuerdes, aun así mi pareja y yo estamos resolviendo otros casos para olvidarnos de la sombra ya que según tengo entendido se lo dejaron a la unidad especial

Robert: si no sé porque siempre que ven las cosas complicadas llaman al FBI para estos casos

Miles: hacemos lo que podemos, pero la sombra es un caso muy serio si hablamos de que el FBI está involucrado y aunque nosotros somos una unidad especial de Hillwood cuando ellos intervienen nosotros no podemos hacer más que obedecer

Robert: entonces no sabes nada, estas igual que todos, la sombra se ha metido en nuestro territorio deberíamos a atraparlo nosotros no el FBI

Stella: Miles tenemos un caso, me acaban de llamar un cuerpo la bahía

Miles: nos vemos Robert

Robert: que les vaya bien…

Miles y Stella suben a su auto

Stella: como lo vez

Miles: podría ser, uno nunca sabe quién podría ser el topo

Stella: creo que la víctima es uno de los caso de la sombra

Miles: estas segura

Stella: si es Victor Hanster uno de los informantes de la unidad

Miles: Victor está muerto, no hay duda es algo que la sombra aria ya que el trabajada en cubierto con nosotros para darnos los datos de la sombra

Stella: no solo me informaron que el apartamento de victo fue saqueado, de seguro el descubrió algo importante y la sombra quiso recuperarlo

Miles: pero si buscaron en el departamento es posible que lo encontraran

Stella: no lo creo el cuerpo de victo fue masacrado, creo que quisieron sacarle la información, y él no se las dio, no sería más fácil matarlo y ya, en cambio lo torturaron de una manera tan cruel como si quisieran que él les dijera algo

Miles: Tienes razón entonces será mejor que revisemos la escena del crimen

Al llegar a la escena revisaron cada una de las pistas

Miles: qué opinas querida

Stella: no lo mataron aquí no hay sangre, aquí fue donde lo botaron, debemos encontrar el lugar donde lo mataron

Miles: la sombra siempre cubre sus huellas muy bien… estoy seguro que esto fue en una bodega, necesitaban un lugar solitario y que nadie escucharon en un kilómetro

Miles….

Que pasa Alan

Alan: tienes una llamada dicen que es urgente que te comuniques a este número, le da un papel

Miles se separa de él grupo y llama en uno de los teléfonos públicos

Miles : buenos días habla el detective Shotman me dijeron que debía comunicarme con ustedes, en que puedo servirle?

No puedo hablar por teléfono podrían rastrea la llamada véame en el café Rosquillas dollys en unos 15 minutos… se corta la llamada

Stella: que paso

Miles: vamos a Dollys puede que tengamos una pista

Al llegar miran el lugar siempre saturado de gente

Detective Shortman

Miles: si soy yo

Mi nombre es Bridget, le da una tarjeta… alguien muy importante quiere hablar con usted le aconsejo que no falte a la cita… (Volteando la tarjeta) la señorita sale del establecimiento subiendo a una limosina negra

Stella: que sucede?

Miles: sube al coche es hora de hacer nuestra ronda

Stella: Miles a dónde vamos?

Miles mira a su esposa al detenerse en una luz roja escribe un mensaje en una nota y lo pasa a su esposa: La chica solo era un enlace con el verdadero objetivo, quiero asegurarme de que no nos estén siguiendo

Stella: parece que será un día largo

Bridget: cumplí con mi misión señor Pataki la chica se quita la peluca y los anteojos negros

Bob Pataki: Bien hecho señorita Shanet, si lo que dijo Víctor es cierto todo Hillwood correrá un gran peligro, si puedo evitarlo no podemos permitir que ese hombre se vuelva el alcalde de la ciudad, asi tenga que ayudar al otro candidato a subir de puesto

Bridget: estaré dispuesta ayudarlo en todo lo que sea posible señor

Bob Pataki: ten todo listo para el detective, no quiero quedarme más con todos estos documentos, nuestras vidas corren un gran peligro si descubren lo que sabemos, otro casa tienes todo listo…

Bridget: si señor ya llame al abogado y especifique lo que usted me dijo, no ha de tardar en llegar

Bob Pataki: muy bien no quiero que ese Von Scheck tenga algo de mi empresa… si algo llegara a pasarme todo quedara a manos de esposa y de mis hijas especificando algunas cláusulas para que ese patán no obtenga nada, nunca me asociaría con criminales como ese y menos con su aliado

Bridget: tiene razón señor la sombra no es alguien de confiar y si el señor Von Scheck trabaja con la sombra, no podemos permitir que se convierta en alcalde de Hillwood

Miles y Stella llegaron al lugar de la cita era una casa algo vieja y abandonada

Bienvenidos detectives Shortman

Miles: quien esta hay déjese ver

Tranquilo no soy su enemigo pero tenemos un enemigo en común La sombra

Stella: que es lo que sabe

Más que ustedes puedo estar seguro, sale a la luz, soy Bob Pataki dueño de emperesas Pataki

Stella: que hace un hombre importante como usted metido en algo como esto

Bob: conocía a Víctor y antes de morir me dejo unos documentos muy importantes, los traje conmigo

Miles y estela revisaron los documentos

Miles: no puede ser Von Scheck, está metido con la sombra

Bob: parece que Scheck está aliado con la sombra para convertirse en alcalde de Hillwood y según estos documentos, si lo consigue la sombra tendrá control total de la ciudad en cuando a todo el control de narcotráfico no solo eso sino también lavado de dinero es lo que están haciendo para que Von Scheck sea alcalde de Hillwood y así ellos puedan controlar la ciudad

Stella: si controlas al alcalde

Miles: la ciudad es toda suya

Bob: asi es por eso me encargare personalmente de que Von Scheck no gane las elecciones, somos la única empresa en todo Hillwood que puede competir con ellos

Miles: aunque tengamos estos documentos no hay fotos, que prueben que trabajen juntos

Bob: es ahí donde entran ustedes, estoy seguro que si vigilan a Von Scheck podrán dar finalmente con la identidad de la sombra


End file.
